


Fate

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad, Season 2, Season 2 Trailer, i have no clue what the fuck im doing with these tags its just sad shiro based on the trailer ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot based on Shiro in the trailer for season 2 of Voltron: Legendary Defender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Gravel skid across bare skin, leaving marks that stained red across his chin. Through blurry eyes he could barely make out the outline of his helmet, banged and bruised with the visor cracked. What had happened to him? Where was everyone else? He had to find them. He tried to raise to his feet, but pain surged through his body as he fell back down. His vision slowly began to sharpen, as he clumsily rose to his knees.  
"Keith..?" he called out meekly, raising himself more, lifting his upper body off the ground. "Lance? Hunk? Pidge?" 

He turned his head in every direction to find no others in his sight. The only thing to catch his eye; no, to fill his eyes was his lion, laying on the ground next to him, just as helpless. It was in just as good shape as him. Whatever fall had occurred was a rough landing, more alike to a wreck if anything. As he stood meekly, he quickly grabbed his helmet, and leaned on the battered exterior of his lion. His memory was foggy, and he could only make out pieces. They were.. going through something. A hole. No, a wormhole. After saving Allura she opened a wormhole, but something wasn't right. He wouldn't normally have been separated. They must've done something before it closed, or went in after them, he wasn't sure. When he came out he was alone and then.. nothing. There was a hole in his memory where something should have been, something important. Was he with the others? No, no that didn't seem right. A fight, maybe? Going head to head with Zarkon definitely left a scar or two, but with both him and his lion in shambles there must've been something else.

As he kept thinking to himself, sorting through his scattered mind he heard footsteps. He had to hide. No, wait, he couldn't. His lion was in plain sight. Even if he was undiscovered, they'd know he was close by, and he wasn't in the best shape to fight anyone back. Besides, if there was to be a sacrifice of some sorts, it had to be him. The lion was a powerful weapon, and as a part of voltron it couldn't fall into the wrong hands. No, he had to protect the lion at all costs. He looked down at his hand, as it began glowing an ominous purple. Even if this technology wasn't his own, at least he could still use it. 

The footsteps drew near, as he peaked out from behind the lion to see. It was the galra. How could they have found him so quickly? Maybe it wasn't that simple. What if he had come out of the wormhole and stumbled across one of their settlements? It wasn't unheard of - they had taken control of most of the Galaxy. Their ships must've taken him and his lion down, and now they've come to inspect it. His chances were looking more and more grim with each footstep they took. He might not make it. There was no way he would be able to contact the others, his helmet was broken. No, that was it. His helmet may not be good for anything, but it could record a message. If he couldn't be found, at least his final words could be heard. He held the helmet close to him, as he pressed the button to record the message as the footsteps reverberated off the walls, closer and closer. He had to think carefully. There was little time to say final goodbyes, or any heartfelt messages for any of his friends he may never see again. It had to be of something important, something that could help them. He had to make a decision.

"Keith. If I don't make it out of here, I want you to lead voltron."

The helmet then dropped to his feet, as it was time he faced his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at posting things I write on the internet but I greatly appreciate constructive criticism! I hope you enjoyed suffering.


End file.
